Marriage and Courtship
In The Guild 2: Renaissance, just like in the others, courting/romance is an extremely big part of the game. By courting someone it allows you to get married and have children. This is important if you want to continue your dynasty. If another dynasty has an open marriage candidate then you can use that to your advantage by marrying them, which will increase you relations. However courting someone from another dynasty is a little harder. Same thing if the object of your affection has a higher social standing than you do. When courting these people be careful not to use a certain command in a row. It is best to make courting and starting a family your first priority, after building your first business, to ensure your dynasty lives on. Courting To begin courting someone you first must find a suitable candidate. You can do this by opening the Important Units page in the game, from there click on 'The best candidates for name'. It will show you a list of eligible people you can choose from. After you pick who you want to be as your spouse it is time to begin the fun part, wooing them! You have several ways to win someone's heart in this game: complimenting, giving a gift, embracing, beguile, and kissing. You can also take them to a public house, tavern, or inn to dance, have a quiet conversation, or take a bath with you. These actions however will cost you money, so if you are short on cash stick with the simpler actions. As for gift giving usually rings, perfume, and other expensive gift work best. Types of People Depending on what class the person you are trying to court is in will change how you should approach gaining their love. Each class specialization have different preferences on what they like. Don't get your character slapped because you showed too much affection before the other person liked you enough. Patron: Patrons are fun-loving people with a penchant for good beer and wine. They love embraces, kisses, extended baths, and private conversations. However, they need variety in their courtship. Over time it's a good idea to involve him/her in long conversations, compliments, gift giving, and even inviting them to dance. Craftsman: Tradesmen/women are hard-working people who seldom have time for amusement, so one should start out a bit more directly: embrace, compliment, small talk, and if you're daring enough a kiss. They also enjoy dancing, baths, and gifts. Keep trying something new with them in their comfort zone to gain the most affection points. Scholar: Discussion is a scholar's favorite past time, therefore involve them in long conversations. They also like compliments, gifts, and dancing. They are slow to warm up, but when their love meter is high enough they begin to like embraces, kisses, private conversations, and taking baths with you. Rogue: Rogues are rough-and-ready and standoffish people who like more direct approaches. They love to be embraced and have private conversations at the inn. Rogues also like kisses and cozy baths. Avoid involving them in long conversations, and don't pay them compliments or invite them to dance. They also usually don't like gifts. Marriage When the love meter is maxed out and you hear that "somebody has fallen in love with you" you are now able to tie the knot! To do so you simply click on the marriage command. You do NOT need to buy an engagement ring from the monastery first. Strangely enough it is just a gift you can give to your special someone like any other gift. When you do get married you get to decide where the wedding will take place. You can choose to do it "here, right now" or marry in a monastery or cathedral. If you choose to pay and get married in the monastery or a cathedral you'll get bonus XP for it. Also you'll get to watch a cute little ceremony. If courting someone and winning their love isn't your thing, then hey, force them to marry you! You can pretty much force anyone to marry you when you feel like it. Find your desired spouse/victim and marry away! However, it isn't as easy as that. It will cost you quite a lot of cash. It's not like the family will hand their son/daughter away without something in return after all. If you have the cash to spare then congratulations you're now married. Marriage Tips and Advantages When choosing a husband or wife it is a good idea to look at their age as well as what class they are in. Marrying someone around your age or younger is best if you want to ensure they live just as long or longer than your character. And picking a spouse with a different class than your beginning character allows you to build businesses that you couldn't before. Also when you marry someone they will not bring any money or property along with them. Looking at what your spouse's title is will also aid you. If that person has a higher title than you and you get married, you will automatically gain their title. It's an easy way to gain a higher title without spending much money. As stated at the very beginning of the page you can also court an eligible person from another dynasty, which will increase relations. If you cancel courting/marrying someone in another dynasty for some reason your relationship with that dynasty will take a massive blow, so be careful. It is also possible for your daughter(s) and grand-daughter(s) to be courted by a person of another dynasty. If they marry, your family member will merge into the other dynasty.